Berlitz
Berlitz (ベルリッツ) also known as TRAPPIST-1b, is a planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Despite being a planet at their Core, their body is currently that of a lumieran. Appearance Berlitz has tanned skin with golden eyes and prominent eyelashes. They have very long, curly red hair that looks like flames, even appearing to change to an orange hue at the end. They are wearing a wine red turtleneck sweater vest with a ruby red coat, ruby red pants and matching high heeled shoes. Their coat has wine-red ruffled edges. On their chest appears to be a golden 6-pointed star shaped accessory, with white wings at either side with golden rims. Lastly, they appear to have long golden lumieran plumes protruding from either side of their head. Their original body is shown to have had much shorter hair, lacking the plumes. They wore a white coat, along with a wine-red dress and thigh high boots, as well as dark red eyes. Personality Berlitz is described as being a lazy person. Spends most of their time sleeping, incredibly lazy and unmotivated most of the time, despite being the leader of the TRAPPIST-1 solar system's planets. They are often seen looking bored or annoyed. Not much is known about how they were in the past. Background Not much is known about Berlitz' background, aside from the fact they seem to have gotten in a fight with a warlord and almost died, having to have their Core transferred over to the body of a lumieran. It is stated that despite having an entirely new body, they can still use fire-based powers they had as a planet. They currently hold a vendetta and may want to finish the fight they seemingly lost against the aforementioned warlord. Relationships Berlitz is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cicada (TRAPPIST-1c) Cicada is often seen in illustrations with Berlitz. It is stated Cicada gets annoyed over Berlitz' lazy nature and can be seen pestering the red planet on occasion. Not much else is known about their relationship however, but they seem to be on good terms. Zababa Due to being the only character referred to as a warlord, it is implied Zababa was the one who fought with Berlitz and caused them to lose their original body. Berlitz holds a vendetta against him, but it is unknown how Zababa feels about Berlitz, if he feels anything at all. Haumea Shown in one illustration together. It's unknown if they know each other canonically. Basis Berlitz is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1b. TRAPPIST-1b, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 b, is a mainly rocky, Venus-like exoplanet orbiting around the ultra-cold dwarf star TRAPPIST-1, located approximately 39 light-years (12 parsecs) away from Earth in the constellation Aquarius. The planet was detected using the transit method, where a planet dims the host star's light as it passes in front of it. It was first announced on May 2, 2016, and between 2017 and 2018, more studies were able to refine its physical parameters. Trivia * Berlitz' name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Their name starts with a b''' due to their planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''b. * The word "berlitz" as a name does not seem to have any recorded meanings, however, it is notable to be an anagram of "blitzer", a word derived from the German word blitz, meaning "a barrage of swift attacks". ** Given the fire motif in Berlitz' design, it may also be a reference to the move Flare Blitz from the Pokémon series. * Berlitz' favorite gem is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carnelian carnelian]. * Berlitz' hobby is napping. * Berlitz is said to attack with "blazing punches". * Despite having a lumieran body, they don't appear to have any wings. It is possible their wings may be hidden by their long voluminous hair, or that they may have no wings at all, like Cahaya. * Berlitz' original design and character is shown to have originated in 2011, yet is a representation of a planet discovered in 2016. Likely indicating the old character was revamped to fit this role. It is unknown if their name was the same or changed from their original incarnation. Gallery addec3880d4d4f4a8dd069a71d31eed2.png|Belitz' old portrait berlitz-old.png|Berlitz' 2011 design f5060df01757ecf50bda487908eeba42.png b3f88ead52b6ceef9521e1f502db628a.png 197ed877befec8ec53ce5a64d7481a98.png|Don't kick the bucket 357b013b971de1e7277af566503f8312.png e06edb34fb7b42aa0d174d2f35425bfb.png a03074a0696941560ed77b7b4fe0ca75.png 54076458f60b41f2d2a03abf6e7da1e9.png|Lazy but fast enough to outrun the bug 67deecb929c583fdd00752008f26a21c.png 688dc6c24d861895fde35324b932e0f2.png 36d17e87b16f80c0cbf4c614c075dc42.png ebbbc200aa76c25fddc102e6b704117d.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1b.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/155197 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Lumierans Category:Solar Emissary